create_your_countryfandomcom-20200214-history
Grumbo
Grumbo is the nation ruled by King Geoffrey the 2nd. It is a prosperous nation. Grumbo is ruled by King Geoffrey II, pictured right. Grumbo has thriving industry in the fruit snack and pillowcase businesses. The companies are Good Shoals Farms, for fruit snacks (originally eggplants), and SleepTite for pillowcases. Grumbo has been blamed for the beginning of Whole Wide World War.This is probably true as they bombed EYO Land for no reason, killing EYO SON, their leader. After the war, they signed an agreement with Grand Country to join with G.E.M. As part of the Rob Plan, Grand Country has given $100,000 to Grumbo. Grumbo has since exited G.E.M. Monarchs Industries Previous Industries Eggplants Grumbo had a once thriving eggplant business, until it was shut down by King Geoffrey who could no longer take the stench and taste of them. Current Industries Pillowcase Grumbo also a very large industry of pillowcases. They used to trade with Grand Country and EYO Land, but that has been destroyed because of WWWW. Fruit Snacks Grumbo, seeing the sudden rise in fruit snack prices, are now creating fruit snacks under the guidelines of what New Chicago's religion would consider holy. They are seeking trade agreements with New Chicago for ongoing trade of fruit snacks, which will increase income in both countries. Capital of the Nation Grumbo's capital is Capitumbo. It holds nearly 50% of the nation's population. This is mainly due because of the nuclear attacks from the warring nations. Capitumbo is very well protected from all nuclear and chemical attacks thanks to higher level technology that has not been revealed to the public. It has however been tested succesfully. Capitumbo is located almost directly in the center of Grumbo. It also houses the new castle for Grumbo, although it is just the bathroom for a Holiday Inn because our other castle, located in the now destroyed Castle Town, was completely and utterly obliterated, annihilated, and demolished by our foes. A terroist group nuked half of the city. Grumbo ignores them. Shortly after, another terrorist nuke destroyed the other half of the city. It's unknown if Grumbo will ignore this. Flag Our flag symbolizes power and green. The green on top is of the green grass that runs over our nation. The Middle Green is the green of vegetation. The Bottom Green represents our country's color: Green. The shield represents protection and looks pretty rad. The eggplant symbolizes our industry, and its below Grumbo because it no longer exists. Our flag flies at fullstaff every day at our castle in Capitumbo. It is a reminder of our victory, our defeats, our successes, and our failures. Nuclear Powers Grumbo has used their nuclear bombs before, staring Whole Wide World War. It ended in the armistice between Grand Country and Grumbo. Grumbo's nuclear research facilities and all other nuclear related items have since been confiscated by the other members of G.E.M. Creation of The United Nation of Grumbo In response to Whole Wide World War, Grumbo has created an alliance group entitled The United Nation of Grumbo. As of yet, no one has joined with Grumbo, but I believe that an unnamed country will soon come to our aid. Unfortunately, due to Grumbo joining G.E.M, UNOG doesn't exist anymore. Grumbo has since left G.E.M. to start its own alliance with EYO Land. Whole Wide World War Status Imprisonment of King Geoffrey I After signing a peace treaty of unconditional surrender, King Geoffrey was imprisoned for life, among other requirements and restrictions. Now, his son, Geoffrey II, runs the country. History In 1975, Geoffrey Rugenbacker was exiled from a far off land. He sailed the large body of water between Ameristralia and the Old Country. When he arrived, he found that most of the land was inhabited. However, there were some parts of land that were unoccupied. Geoffrey landed in one of those parts, and lived there for many years in a house that he built. Then, one day, he was attacked by the Old Country's navy. He prayed to his god, and summoned the strength to fend off the navy singlehandedly. He did so and the other inhabitants of Ameristralia heard of his acts. Some people regarded him a god himself, although this was false. Many migrated to this land and they called this "The Great Umbo Migration" as many referred to the unclaimed land as Umbo. This lead to the creation of a new country called "Grumbo" after the Great Umbo Migration. They chose that Geoffrey would be the king because he was chosen by the gods. He ran the country up until his imprisonment by Grand Country. His son, Geoffrey II, now runs the country. Religion The primary religion of Grumbo is Rumpanity, a religion highly advocated by King Geoffery. Treaties and Agreement St. Clair Canal Agreement Grumbo allowed Arcadia to build a canal through it. This is because Arcadia is the only landlocked country in Ameristralia. Arcadia gives a 10% benefit of all supplies transported down the canal to Grumbo. This project began on May 28th, 2013. It will cost around $2,000,000. Arcadia will build the canal over time, over the course of a month. EYO-Grumbo Land Pact Grumbo gains two hexagons, and EYO Land gains three, two on the coast, one landlocked between it and Grumbo. Grumbo's hexes are touching Arcadia and EYO Land. Category:Continents